I give you my heart
by GoddessogChaos
Summary: The battle with Naraku is over but the battle for love is not. kagome finds Inuyasha and Kikyo together and she runs off. She meets a demoness who will help her find the love she craves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. All non-Inuyasha characters are mine unless otherwise stated.

I hope you all like my story and review. If you don't like my ideas please feel free to let me know in a review on how to improve my stories. If you've read my first story, it may sound a little familiar because I'm taking that one and revising it into this one. I deleted my first story 'Kagome he's yours'. I didn't like it so its gone but I'm using those ideas and revising them into this one. Hopefully its better.

Cp.1

Deep in Inuyasha's forest, a bluish glow lit the area signaling the return of Kagome the time travelling miko from the future. A big over stuffed yellow backpack flew over the lip of the well, next came a slender leg followed by the rest of the young woman. She looked around in the dark forest, in the feudal era she'd come to know as her second home, the sight that greeted her roaming eyes made she breath catch in her chest. In the sky, the moon in its full state cast a light over the plains that made them glow. Its beauty speaking for itself, only the Kami could ever create in the place that held so much betrayal and anger. At this moment none of it mattered, only the serenity that the god tree could bring to your soul. Taking in a deep breath Kagome looked around and noticed her friends were not around to greet her. Shrugging her shoulders she spread her aura over the distance to ensure no danger was around and she walked her usual path to Kaede's village. Along the way she felt a sharp tug on her senses. Searching for the reason why, she again stretched her aura and felt the familiar tug of Inuyasha's aura with someone else. That someone else she could only guess. _'Why do you do this to me Inuyasha? Don't you know how I feel about you?' _The thought passed briefly through her mind as she followed the two auras. As she got closer, she could hear what sounded like moaning, she was brought to a secluded area surrounded by trees and bushes. She ducked behind one of the trees and hid her scent and aura so she would not be detected by either person occupying the area. She looked around the tree, what she saw made her want to vomit. There Inuyasha was eating Kikyo out like there was no tomorrow. Kikyo threw her head back in unrelenting passion and a loud moan escaped her throat. Kagome quickly hid again behind the tree as tears spilled from her eyes. She gathered her strength and ran away from the area, her friends and Kaede. She didn't know how long she'd been running in the dark; she only knew she wasn't in Inuyasha's forest anymore. She wasn't even sure if she was still in the Western lands, but she didn't care. She wanted to erase what she saw and heard and knew. Her heart broken to pieces yet she wasn't sure if she even wanted to put the pieces back together again. She stopped running and looked around, she found herself in a clearing near a small pond. Sighing to herself she decided to make a camp and settle for the rest of the night. She found some small sticks and some kindling, and built a small fire. She pulled a pot from her pack and filled it with the pond water and put it over the fire to boil. She then pulled out some ramen and when the water was to a boil she put the ramen in the water and stirred it around. She then ate her food, cleaned her dishes and pulled out her sleeping bag and feel into a light dreamless slumber. The next morning she awoke, brushed her teeth and cleaned the area of her things. "Well which way should I go?" she asked herself as she looked around. She started walking in the eastern direction, not knowing what was ahead of her. She found a path a few miles from her camp and followed the path. '_Hopefully I can find a jewel shard along the way. I'll prove to Inuyasha that I am better than his precious Kikyo. And thanks to the meditation training Miroku gave me I can now harness my power at will. I'll show him._' She thought along the way. A few miles out she felt a weird pull on her aura. Deciding she should go check it out she followed the weird pull and can across a beautiful demoness. "A-Are you ok?" she asked in a timid voice, not too sure if she should stick around. The demoness just looked at her and tried to let out a warning growl to ward her away but it was in vein. She passed out and Kagome ran to her. She noticed that the demoness had a huge gash going across her chest down to her stomach. "Oh my goodness this is bad!" She cried as she saw the gash. She quickly got out her medical supplies, started a fire and got to work on trying to heal her. After almost an hour of sewing her wounds and bandaging it she sat back and sighed. _'Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight'_ she thought as she looked at the sky and realized that it was almost night time. She pulled out her sleeping bag and dragged the demoness on to it and covered her up. She then leaned against a tree and proceeded to keep watch over the demoness while she slept to recover. _'Who is this demoness? Who did this to her and why? I'll have to ask her when she wakes. Hopefully she'll answer my questions.'_ She thought as her eyes drifted closed in a light slumber.

The next morning found Kagome being stared down by a fully healed Demoness. " Good morning, I hope your feeling better." She stated with a nervous laugh " you was pretty hurt last night." " Why did you help me human? Do you not want me dead like all your kind?"Asked the demoness with an edge in her tone. " No, not at all. I will help all those in need, be it demon/demoness, human, hanyou. It doesn't matter to me." answered Kagome "Who are you?" asked the demoness finally taking in Kagome's strange attire and mannerisms "You don't seem like any other human I've ever been in contact with." " I'm Kagome." she answered with a warm hearted smile. " Kagome it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Mitsuki ruler of the Eastern Lands. I am indebted to you for healing me. I don't see anyone here protecting you. Why are you alone? With no weapons?" " Well you see I kinda ran from my protector." answered Kagome sheepishly " Why?" asked Mitsuki " Well you see..." started Kagome but her hesitation told her whole story without her having to tell it. " Ahhh I see, you in love with your protector I presume and he did something vile to make you wanna leave his protection. It is a he right?" " Yes. I caught him with his past love." sighed Kagome, a small tear trailing down her cheek. " I see. Well you just have to view it as his loss. Lets go. For healing me I will protect you until we can find you a suitable protector." Stated Mitsuki with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters_

Cp. 2

"Protector?" asked a confused Kagome as she stared blankly at Mitsuki "Why would you find me a protector?" "You helped me by healing my injuries so I am honor bound to help you and the best way for me to do that is by finding you a new protector." Mitsuki answered as she ran her hands through her knee length purple hair. " what if I don't want a protector?" Asked Kagome " Well we will just have to find another way for me to pay my debt." Answered Mitsuki as she lead her down a dirt road leading east. " why do you owe me a debt. I don't want to be owed anything. I helped you cause I wanted to." Stated Kagome as she followed Mitsuki. Mitsuki just looked at her out the corner of her eye and smiled " you obviously don't know what kind of youkai I am. I am an inu-youkai. My honor comes before what anyone else wants or needs. Now you saved my life so I must repay your kindness. So we can do it the easy way or my way. It doesn't really matter to me." she stated. With a deep sigh Kagome nodded and continued walking with her 'Why_ me?'. _

After a few hours it was time for Kagome to eat so they stopped to make camp. They found a small clearing to relax in. Mitsuki fanned out her aura to ward off any danger. Then Kagome pulled out her pots and pans and her food. She then went to look for fire wood. When she had the wood set up Mitsuki lit the fire using her energy. " wow how did you do that?" Kagome asked " Easy I just used my energy. As a youkai I can use my energy for lots of things. Its much the same as a miko like you can create a barrier or manifest your energy." stated Mitsuki. " Well where are we going?" asked Kagome " To my home. There are some things I need to take care of." answered Mitsuki. After Kagome ate they settled down for some rest before they continued their journey.

_Back at Keades village _

" Where is Kagome? Inuyasha have you seen her or felt her presence?" Asked a troubled Sango with a crying Shippo. " Feh how many times do I have to tell you no. I even went back in her time and she's not there. I will not go back there if you gave me 1000 cups of ramen." Answered Inuyasha with a look of horror as he thought of his encounter with Kagome's angry mother.

a/n. I'm sorry guys but my internet at home is acting up so I have to go to a friends house to upload more chapters. I'm doing the best I can at the moment. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my readers, I finally have internet at home so I can update my story more frequently. I haven't really been writing lately with a new baby on the way but I plan to post at least one chapter every other day or as soon as I can. I really appreciate your patience with me and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Cp. 3

"Inuyasha I miss Kagome!" yelled little Shippo as he clung to Sango crying his eyes out, " what if a demon got to her? What If she's dead? Inuyasha you have to find her!" " Look I'll find her don't worry and stop thinking of the worst. Shes probably fine." replied Inuyasha " I'll go back to the well but her scent isn't new there." " Do what you have to do Inuyasha just find her." stated Sango with a worried look on her face. With a last look back, Inuyasha bounded off towards the well.

Sango finally calmed Shippo down enough for him to fall into a light sleep, when he was sleep she looked to Miroku for encouragement. Miroku looked at her and nodded " Kagome will be fine. You know she is not completely defenseless, anyway she probably saw Inuyasha doing something and decided to go somewhere for a while." " But she's been gone for too long. I'm worried about her Miroku." stated Sango with a deep sigh. " I'm worried too but we have to have faith in her to be able to take care of herself. If we don't have faith in her then she will never have faith in herself. Just keep praying to the Kami to keep her safe in her travels and when she's ready to come back she will." replied Miroku as he sat down and began to meditate. _' I guess he's right. I need to stop worring.'_ Sango thought as she also sat down and began to polish her boomerang.

_With Kagome_

They we're getting closer to Mitsuki's home in the East. Kagome was asling her all sorts of questions about her home and Mitsuki gladly answered them. " So Mitsuki, you know all the other lords and ladies?" asked Kagome " Of course. I have to even tho' most of them act more royal than they really are." replied Mitsuki with a giggle " What do you mean?" inquired Kagome " Well take Lord Sesshomaru for example. He is a dai-youkai but so am I. The only difference between us is he thinks he is the only dai out there." Mitsuki explained " Do you like him?" asked Kagome " Well this is going to sound very weird but he is my best friend." stated Mitsuki, Kagome stopped in her tracks " Best friend? Sesshomaru?" " Even though he lets on this whole I'm more powerful and better than you persona, he is actually really caring and sweet. Besides we've known each other for centuries. We grew up together and we used to play together." Mitsuki explained as she grabbed Kagome's arm to keep her moving. " But how can you stand him?" asked Kagome thoughtfully " We have our own understanding. Besides I'm the only one who can match him in speed and strength." laughed Mitsuki " Well if you can match him in strength and speed why were you hurt when I first met you? What happened?" asked Kagome. A small growl escaped Mitsuki's mouth as she remembered what had happened " Do not bring that up ever again." she warned " I'm sorry." whispered Kagome with her head down.

** Ok readers I know this chapter short but I had to rush, my son is trying to kick me off my own laptop. 4 year olds right. I will post another chapter when he goes to sleep. So hope you like this chapter and next chapter we will see Inuyasha doing something stupid. So hold on tight and I hope you enjoy my next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my readers, I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update but I'm going through a lot right now with preparing for a new baby and all. Please remain patient with me. Again everyone knows I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter as you have enjoyed the others. **

CP: 4

After 3 hours of silence Kagome was feeling really bad. She felt as if she just asked a simple question and there was no need for the silent treatment. Mitsuki was still fuming. Even after 3 hours she felt the rage of that day she was ambushed by those male youkai looking for a mate. 21 lower class youkai against one female youkai. Thinking back on it she knew she shouldn't have blown up at Kagome like that but that reminder had her inner youkai scratching to get out and tear those demons to shreds all over again. Of course she won the battle, but it was the principal of the whole situation. Maybe she was taking her rage a little too far. "Kagome I apologize. You just reminded me of what happened and it sent my blood into a rage." Said Mitsuki, a remorseful tone coating her voice, startled Kagome out of her sadness. "I'm also sorry. I didn't know it was that bad." Stated Kagome "I forgive you and will tell you what happened." Said Mitsuki as she found a clearing and sat down.

_ Mitsuki's point of view_

_ "I was just leaving a meeting with Sesshomaru when I was followed 10 miles from his palace. I didn't notice due to the fact that they hid their scent and aura from me. Usually I can spot an attack from 30 miles away, but with their presence hidden I was blind to it. My instincts were kicking into full gear though. I knew there was something coming, I just didn't know when or from what direction. So I stopped walking to survey my surroundings and noticed the birds and insects nowhere around. I waited but nothing happened so I brushed it off as a mere coincidence. It wasn't until I was close to that old well that they choose to attack. It was 21 lower class youkai. On a normal day I would've been able to take them out in one shot but they were organized by a middle class youkai who wanted to mate me. Go figure a male wanted a female as powerful as me, so without a second thought they attacked me from all sides. Fortunately I know how to use my energy as a barrier so I through one up. It deflected their attack with ease but then the leader attacked with some kind of wind attack. I tried to doge but the others there were blocking me. I was hit by that attack and then the other lower youkai moved in when I was down. I used my fire attack to incinerate them all but using my fire also causes harm to myself. So that's what happened." Stated Mitsuki _

Normal point of view

"Wow." Said Kagome "Thank you for telling me what happened." "Yea well it won't happen again." Stated Mitsuki as she got up and started walking again. "How long until we reach your home?" Asked Kagome "Not that much longer. Its 2 more miles ahead then we'll be there. I hope you like it." Said Mitsuki as she continued to lead the way. Kagome followed her but she lost herself in her thoughts. She missed her friends. It has been 3 days since she's been back and she didn't get to see Sango, Miroku or Shippo. She knew they missed her but she just couldn't go back. Not now when she would have to face Inuyasha. She wasn't ready for that just yet. She could just imagine what he would say. How he would beg for her forgiveness when he finds out why she left. She just couldn't forgive him right now. To make matters worse she told him how she felt. She told him she loved him and then she finds him doing **THAT** with **KIKYO**.

"You're thinking of him are you not?" asked Mitsuki, her voice breaking through her thoughts like a knife "Am I that readable?" asked Kagome with a blush "I'm afraid so. I think you should really move on. I know how hard it is going to be but its the best think to do." stated Mitsuki "How do I do that?" asked Kagome with a small sniffle "Time heals all wounds. I would say this though if that was me he would be dead but that's the inu blood running through my veins." stated Mitsuki "We're here. Welcome to my home." The earlier conversation forgotten all Kagome could say was "wow". There stood a magnificent palace built into the stone face of a mountain. A large village sat at the base of said mountain, and as Mitsuki led her into the village she was greeted by the site of the people wearing what looked to her to be 18th century American clothing. "Um Mitsuki why are your people dressed differently from the other regions?" she asked. Mitsuki just laughed as she was greeted by her people "I like to travel." "The world?" asked Kagome "Is there something wrong with that?" she asked with another laugh as the village children ran up to Kagome. Mitsuki shooed them off and led Kagome through the village to the front of her palace gates.

"Welcome home my lady." greeted a giant bear youkai that guarded the gate. "Quinn, Kota thank you. I trust everything was well in my absents." replied Mitsuki "Hai my lady." answered the guard addressed as Kota. "Great now this is my new friend Kagome. I want you to make sure she is safe when she visits the village or goes around the palace. I don't trust the visiting travelers." said Mitsuki as she introduced the three. After the intros she led Kagome into the palace which was beautifully decorated in hues of purples, golds and black. As Kagome looked around she saw furniture that she would find in her home. There were beautifully carved tables and the light fixtures were strangely enough electric. "Um Mitsuki how do you have electricity? And where did you get all of this stuff?" she asked "Well I told you I like to travel, so my travels led me to a continent called America. I just loved their clothes and had to have it. So I bought some over here and my people loved it. The furniture, I got from the main land China. This electricity came from America also. There is a running stream in this mountain and some guy I met in America told me it was a good investment. He wasn't lying so I brought him here and he set it up. Its all powered by running water." answered Mitsuki "WOW." stated Kagome "You'll have enough time to look around later. I'm hungry and by the sounds of it so are you." giggled Mitsuki as she heard Kagome's stomach growl. "Lets go eat." stated Mitsuki as she led Kagome to the dining room where food was already set on the table.

_with Inuyasha/Kikyo_

_'I can't believe that bitch ran off! She still have to find the jewel shards. When I find her I gonna give her a piece of my...' _thought Inuyasha as he ran through the forest. During his running to look for Kagome he caught a whiff of Kikyo's scent and instead of looking for her he ran as fast as he could to Kikyo.

Kikyo was sitting in a tree when she felt inuyasha's aura close. She knew he would come running when he scented her so she just stayed where she was. She didn't need to run to find him or call out for him like her reincarnation had to. All she had to do was wait and he would come to her. She liked it that way. Within minutes Inuyasha was before her. "Hello Inuyasha." she greeted him with a false smile plastered on her clay face. "Kikyo, I missed you." stated Inuyasha as he watched her. Kikyo continued to smile as she allowed her soul stealers to float around her and carry her to the ground before him. "Oh Inu I missed you too." she stated in a sing song tone. "I don't ever want to be parted from you again. Please Kikyo come with me. Be with me." pleaded Inuyasha " What about my reincarnation? What about your group? What will they think?" asked Kikyo "I'll deal with that when the time comes. Please Kikyo come with me." he continued to plead "Ok Inu, i'll come with you."agreed Kikyo as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a gentle hug. Inuyasha hugged her back, yet unbeknown to him she was wearing a sinister grin on her face. _'He will always choose me.'_ she thought as she allowed Inuyasha to undress her and begin to make love to her.

**a/n: Thank you all for reading my story. I'm posting my chapters as often as I can but due to my pregnancy its difficult. Please bear with me and continue reading. If anyone have any ideas to help my story along I would love to hear them and I will give you credit for your ideas. Thank you again. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers, I finally got this chapter up and finished. I hope its easier to read now that I spaced it out and I really hope you like it. I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. **

Cp. 4

_With Sango and Miroku_

Inuyasha was gone for a few hours and Sango began to worry even more. _'I know Miroku told me not to worry but this is too much. Inuyasha should be back by now.'_ she thought as she paced back and forth by the camp fire. The moon was high in the sky and you could hear crickets in the distance. Miroku was deep in his meditation while Shippo was sleep for the night.

"Miroku I don't mean to bother you but shouldn't Inuyasha be back by now?" she asked "You know Inuyasha." replied Miroku "I know and that is what worries me the most. What if he does something stupid." stated Sango as she ran through all the stupid things he could think of doing.

Just as she was going over the possibilities in her mind Inuyasha came bounding in the camp with a smirking Kikyo on his back. It felt like the whole world stood still. The crickets stopped chirping, the night animals all scurried away. Even The slight wind stopped blowing in anticipation of what was about to happen. Inuyasha felt the tension and remembers his encounter with Kagome's mom.

_**flashback**_

_** Inuyasha jumped from the well 500 years into the future and raced for the house that Kagome called her home. Upon entering the house he proceeded to go to Kagome's room with the intent of dragging her back down the well, but before he could even go to the stairs her mom came into the living room. "Hello Inu, what are you doing here?" she asked in her usual motherly way.**_

_** " Hey I didn't think you was home. I'm here for Kagome." answered Inuyasha. The smile on her face fell and her usual squinted eyes opened up. The air grew thick and it was hard for Inuyasha to breathe. "What do you mean you came to get Kagome? She went through the well yesterday." she replied, her tone dark and hollow.**_

_** " She did?" swallowed Inuyasha in fear of what might happen. When she nodded her head he took a few steps back "why won't you there to pick her up from the well Inu?" she asked as she stepped towards Inuyasha. He looked at her and had no answer, but looking in her hands he saw a pot full of hot water. "Well Inuyasha!" she yelled as she reared the pot back in preparation to throw the water on him. "I got there late?" was the weak explanation he gave that sealed his fate. The hot water he dodged, but the pot that followed he did not. **_

_**She repeatedly bashed him with the pot shouting all sorts of profanities that you would've never knew she knew. What was worse was the speed at which she hit him. He even tried to use his demonic speed to get away, but she found a way to grab his hair and yank him to her so she could hit him some more. "You bring my baby back Inuyasha!" she screamed in between curses and hits.**_

_** Finally after what felt like forever she let him go and he ran towards the well and jumped down into the time portal only he and Kagome could get through. Unfortunately her mom threw the pot down as well which followed him through time and bashed him in the head knocking him unconscious for a few minutes. **_

_**End flashback**_

"What is going on here Inuyasha?" Sango asked in a sweet and sinister voice. "Kikyo is joining our group." He answered with a sense of pride in his voice even though he felt as if he did something wrong. Miroku felt the need to speak up "Inuyasha did you even look for Kagome?" "I did, but I found Kikyo and she is way better than Kagome. She can see the shards, she can control her powers and she isn't clumsy like Kagome. I think we're better off without Kagome." stated Inuyasha.

"How dare you!" shouted Sango as she reached for her huge boomerang. " How dare you speak of Kagome like that! She was the only one who loved you for who you are and you do this! Why? Why Inuyasha? Why did you do this?" "Look I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone else. This is my pack! I am the alpha! I can do whatever i want! If you don't like it then leave!" shouted Inuyasha back as he hugged Kikyo closer to him.

"Really Inuyasha? How can you call yourself the alpha and you don't know the meaning of an alpha?" asked a voice from high up in the trees. "Who is there?" yelled Inuyasha as he searched with his senses "Sesshomaru!" "Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku. Sesshomaru jumped from the trees and landed in front of Inuyasha who drew his tessaiga which did not transform. "I am no threat to you right now and you have no one alive to protect with that sword little brother." came his smooth baritone voice very sarcastic like

"What do you want!" yelled Inuyasha "I was just passing by and I over heard your little conversation. I was just going to pass you by until I heard you insult the name of alpha. Why name yourself alpha if you don't know what it means to be an alpha?" replied Sesshomaru with a sneer on his beautiful face. "That is what I am you bastard! I lead this pack, I protect this pack and I..."

"You are the reason you get attacked so much. You are the reason you lose so many of those useless jewel shards. You are most likely the reason the miko ran away. You are a disgrace to our race little brother. You are a disgrace to the hanyou race as well." growled Sesshomaru "I actually feel sorry for you humans that are dragged along with this mutt so i'm going to offer you a way out. You can follow me and find your miko or you can stay here and deal with his stupidity. The choice is yours." he continued as he walked off.

Sango and Miroku quickly grabbed Shippo who was still sleep and hurried after him. "They left me. They really left me." whispered Inuyasha to a non-listening Kikyo.

_**a/n: Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Unfortunately things are not going as I planned, but I'm updating as fast as I can. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to have the next one up soon. Please bear with me and continue the great reviews. **  
_


End file.
